


A Storm of Lilies

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Lightning - Freeform, Ravnica, Sad Fluff, Storms, give samger a hug, mom aja, oc fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: Aja stays over for the night and has the job of watching Samger while Meiyo goes to kamigawa for personal reasons.





	A Storm of Lilies

“Mei, it’s quite hard to get inside your house when you’re blocking the doorway.” Many passersby gawked at the upper-class woman who was standing before the masked person who always snuck away to their home at the strangest hours. The woman’s light brown skin, lights veils and cloth that was her normal attire and her voluptuous form made most of the gawkers realize that it was Aja Nedezha, a broker of the Orzhov that has been rising extremely quickly. She had visited multiple times before but normally not with this much resistance.  
“First of all, don’t call me that. Second, forgive me but I’m afraid at this current time you cannot come and ‘hang around’ as you call it. I’ll be leaving shortly, and I can’t leave you alone with them.” Their voice was more sour than normal, bitter even, if you could even tell from their monotonous voice. They were splayed out against the door, which seemed even more hilarious due to the person across from them being almost a head shorter than them. Their clothing seemed a lot less formal than the normal wardrobe; the jacket was gone and most of the remaining clothing was a muddled gray brick pattern.  
“Mei, I’m wonderful at entertaining people and what kind of secret are you keeping from me?” Her eyes shifted to that a predator as a wisp of magic escaped with her breath. A laugh that would fit royalty came from her along with more wisps of her tempting magic which collided with the vulpine mask of Meiyo or melded with the visible skin on their neck. A full body shudder came across them as their arms became limp at their sides.  
“Fine. You may be here while I am away, but I have a few rules for you.”  
“I’m wonderful at following rules!” She huffed triumphantly and placed both her arms on her hips.  
“As much as I would enjoy debating how having me kill anyone who you dislike-”  
“Some of the people I dislike.”  
“I need you to actually listen to these rules.”  
“Fine fine!” She began to rest against the wall to the side of Meiyo, eyeing a possible opening to sneak in if the rules became too much.  
“First of all, you act nice to Samger. She’s my housemate and I will have difficulty working for you if she hates you.” They spoke slower, like they were talking to a child, and Aja took notice.  
“Do you talk to her like this as well? Seems a bit childish. How old is she?” Her words were dipped in an emotion she rarely felt. Jealousy.  
“First of all, She’s nine years younger than me. Second, don’t let her leave your sight. Dodger can go wherever he pleases but Samger gets into trouble more easily.” Even as they spoke, a small badger wiggled its way out of a smaller door from the area Meiyo was guarding. Aja looked at the creature, then to Meiyo. They nodded, she sighed and waved for them to continue. Dodger, doing as he normally would do, continued waddling away from the two to do basically anything other than listen to them bicker and discuss.  
“Third. Feel free to cook anything in the fridge or order anything. Nothing that contains too much sugar.” They took a step away from the door and Aja took a step closer.  
“Anything else? Do I have to give her piggyback rides?” She taunted Meiyo before a curious thought came to her. “How old are you anyway, Mei? Hard to tell with your complexion.”  
Meiyo opened the door and Aja stepped inside with a flourish of her veils. The tapping of Meiyo’s shoes on the wooden floor echoed a bit inside the entry hall. The walls were barren with hardly even a coat of paint to call their own. At the end of the hall, to the right, was a small living room Aja was used to. Several couches of baloth leather and a few plants decorated the open room. There was also a young girl, early 20’s if not younger, with braided auburn hair, freckles and a lazy set of burning red clothing that would be better called pajamas. She jumped from the loveseat she was curled up in and hastily ran into Meiyo, almost knocking them onto the floor. The girl was a few inches shorter than Aja which meant her head was rubbing against the assassin’s chest. Aja gave an irritated glare for moment before noticing and returning to her best warning smile.  
“Meiyo! I got this new book and it’s so cool! It’s about how this girl, called the sun’s champion, goes and kills this god!” She spoke quickly enough that hardly a breath was taken, and several words melded together. It took her a minute-long hug to realize her housemate brought someone home. Her smile, which already was quite large, grew from ear to ear as she awkwardly and carefully reached a dainty hand out to Aja.  
“My name is Samger but my friends call me Sammy! You are super beautiful! Would it be all right if I hug you? It’s fine if you aren’t comfortable with that!” Although her tone was slightly childish, she at least tried to respect the other person’s personal space. Aja exchanged another glance with Meiyo then spread out her arms. Not even a second passed before Samger ran into her arms and began rubbing her head against Aja’s shoulders. Aja felt a strange cold feeling from the girl’s hands, but it was clearly not due to her body heat. Meiyo cleared their throat and Samger broke the hug, now with a slightly saddened look on her face.  
“Samger, this is Aja. She is the person I’ve been bringing over while you were away.” Samger began to pout before they even finished their sentence.  
“How dare you keep such a wonderful person away from me? Am I not allowed to learn about your cool friends? Well?” She spun on her heels and gave them a nearly frozen shoulder.  
“Well, I’ll be going a on a job quite soon so, until tomorrow, you’ll be able to learn more about her.” Samger half turned back to them and shifted back a step.  
“If you don’t bring back some good food tomorrow, I will still be mad at you.” She spoke with an annoyed huff. Aja noticed something that Meiyo did for the first time in front of her: laugh wholeheartedly. They pat the girl a few times on the head before reaching towards the door again. Samger’s eyes darted between her housemate and the guest. Aja was the first to speak between the girls however.  
“I hope you enjoy your outing!” She gave a quick glance to Samger, smiling the same way she would smile at someone she was making a deal with. “I’ll be sure to make sure she stays happy while you are away.”  
Meiyo nodded to Aja then stepped through the door. Hardly even ten seconds passed before they returned through the door.  
“Forget something, Mei?” Aja looked at them over her shoulder. Samger had already ran back to the loveseat to continue reading or at least, do something to keep her attention.  
“There’s supposed to be a storm today. She has a large supply of stuff animals in her nightstand. Make sure to give her some. Oh, and don’t call me Mei.” Meiyo closed the door before Aja could respond. Her thoughts were stuck on that storm thing as she walked to one of the couches. Why would the energetic young girl need stuffed animals during a storm? Is she afraid of them? How old is she anyway? She sat down a few short feet away from the girl and looked her over. The pajamas she wore had a cute animal pattern and were clearly made by decent tailors; if she could look at them closer while not on a person, she could find the person who made them within an hour. Just from Samger’s hairstyle, which smelled of her assassin, she seemed younger than what the girl’s responses would say.  
Aja drummed her fingers on her cheek with a sigh as a small wisp of her magic floated to Samger, spreading the scent of lilies with it. Before the wisp so much as met her skin, it dissipated. Unable to continue with the magical output kind of dissipate, like it was destroyed kind of dissipation. Strange was an understatement for this kind of event. Perhaps she was stronger than Aja expected. She cleared her throat and began to speak.  
“Samger, dear, how old are you? Meiyo is a wonderful friend of mine but I can’t say they ever spoke of you! Do tell me about yourself!” She spoke slower and higher than normal but still with her normal airs. Samger smiled at her then fumbled about, eventually finding a small leaf to use as a bookmark, lightly placing the book on a safe end table then almost hopped out of her chair to pace around the room.  
“I’m 19 and Meiyo lets me live in their house so long as I don’t cause that much trouble! They buy me things when I’m good and I help by keeping the house clean. I’ve been living with them for two years now and they’re my best friend!” She spoke with the same energy she met Meiyo with and she hopped about with each word. Her stomping about would have been heard more clearly if the sound of refreshing rain was not drowning out the normal sounds of the street. A small growl that came from Aja, that she wasn’t sure of the cause, was also drowned out by the rain.  
“They said you were bad during storms but you seem-” A boisterous roar of lightning struck near the home and blinded Aja for a short moment, let alone deafen. When she could finally regain the use of her senses, Samger was nowhere to be seen. A slight twinge of panic came across Aja until she realized that the table of the living room was shaking like a wet animal. She crouched down and unsurprisingly, Samger was there, shivering and tearing up.  
“It’s okay, dear. I’m here. It’s okay.” Slow speech with more drops of her magic infusing each word yet having no permanent effect on the girl. Samger kept shivering. She began to mutter something under her breath.  
“-rry…” She croaked each mutter was between tears. All the energy she previously had was gone with the strike of that lightning.  
“Samger? Are you all right?”  
“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”  
“What?”  
“Please don’t make me do it again. I’ll be good. I promise.”  
“Samger? Come out. I won’t hurt you.” More wisps of magic came from her with the same outcome as the previous tries. Samger grabbed Aja by her arms and dragged herself out, directly into Aja’s chest. More tears were shed, and Aja did not care for the stains it would make. More magic was almost bled into Samger as her grip tightened. It took all her strength, magical and physical, to drag Samger to her bedroom. Samger’s bed became coated in stuffed animals, some worn by years of use and others that seemed to be made by famous tailors. The crying almost drowned out the rain. Her state lasted a few hours longer than the storm. Aja didn’t sleep that night. Meiyo came around the next day then Aja fell into their arms and almost asleep.  
“Are you all right, Aja?” Meiyo’s question was not exactly that strange in this situation but Aja felt annoyed at it and the stabbing sensation of her magic show them how much.  
“Who hurt her? She fell asleep hardly ten minutes ago.” Meiyo brought a light hand to her back and rubbed it. It felt warm, so warm. Why was she cold.  
“They are dead. But it didn’t stop the nightmares. I’m thankful you were there to help her. Thank you, Aja.” Aja lazily pounded their shoulder with a half-closed fist.  
“Mei, you can repay me by letting me sleep. And maybe food. Sleep then food. Maybe the other order.” Without any other words from Aja, Meiyo had already began carrying her to a room. Aja nudged them to their room and Meiyo obliged. She fell asleep in less than a minute, and they went to check on Samger. Her room smelled of lilies. The second room to smell like that.


End file.
